


Desire 占有1

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: *Anthony / Tony Stark ✖️Peter Parker.*大概就是他俩互相争虫的故事吧^ ^
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Desire 占有1

电梯里，两个相同性别的躯体正交缠在一起。稍微年轻一点的男性正仰起头小声喘着气，附在他脖子上成熟男子正在往上面用力的盖上一个又一个红印，一边吸允着上面的皮肤一边笑着说：“看起来你很紧张？Parker先生。”  
Parker轻喘着，电梯里很闷，两个人又亲密无间的靠在了一起。这让他不得不汲取上方那稀薄的空气，回应着：“你.. 为什么总是那么心急。”  
“别再电梯里继续了... 会被人看到。嗯.. Anthony.. 等我们回去再..”  
Anthony轻笑了一声，抬起头用好看的蓝眼睛注视着他。“你在害怕什么？或者说，你希望会被谁看见呢？”  
“...”没等Peter说话，Anthony就已经及时用嘴堵住了他的唇。动作十分暴力，Peter的唇腔里被占有欲充斥的一塌糊涂。想要说的话也被全部吞了进去，Anthony伸进去的舌头不断顶着他的上颚处，Peter因为呼吸不顺畅想要推挤男人的胸膛，却被Anthony反手制止在了金属墙壁上。

男人的力气很大，Peter感觉到有些难受，这使得他眼睛都有些眯起来了。终于他选择了逆来顺受，他总是懂得如何取悦这个男人。  
见Peter不再反抗，Anthony桎梏着他的力气也没有之前那般大了，他慢慢减缓了控制着Peter的力度。  
而Peter也逐渐开始回应他了，他们的唇齿相交，年轻人的嘴里也流露出了小声的呻吟声。  
Peter开始环抱住Anthony的腰身，他仅仅的抓住男人身上的那一小块西服布料，仿佛那是一颗救命稻草。  
这一举动无疑让Anthony变得欣喜若狂，男人开始变本加厉的索取着，甚至拉下了Peter的衬衫扣子。他逐渐往年轻人的脖颈下方展开攻势，在上面留下了只属于他的烙印。

Anthony的双腿也紧紧的卡在了Peter的腿间，他开始托着年轻人的臀部用力的往上抱，Peter的腰成功的坐在了男人的大腿上。  
年轻人的双臂环在了男人的肩膀处，嘴里还用细软的声音喃喃道：“轻点.. Anthony先生，我怕被别人听见我们在...”  
这声音在Anthony听起来无疑是在向他撒娇，粗鲁的动作也变得温柔些了。  
“不会被人听见的，嗯？待会你只要叫的小声一点，我会及时的用舌头堵住你的小嘴。”  
“或者你选择用另一个尺寸更大的东西？”  
听到这话的Peter害羞的往男人怀里缩，男人只觉得这一幕很可爱，便又寻觅着年轻人的唇重新印了上去。  
“先生，您真狡猾。”

此时的Anthony笑的像只偷了腥的猫，不断的索取着更多。而Peter像只案板上的鱼，他听话的抱紧了依附在他身上人的脖颈，埋头在男人的肩膀上，嘴里发出了一些类似呜咽的呻吟声，一副完全处于任人宰割的样子。  
就在两人缠绵的难舍难分之际，电梯门忽然由外打开了。Peter先是感受到了一阵凉风，他又往Anthony炽热的怀里靠近了一些。  
年轻人小心翼翼的睁开眼，看到了电梯口外站着一个背着光的男人。  
光芒透去，来者人的身份另Peter停下了手中正在干着的事情。他的身体都有些僵硬了，一种连他自己都没听过的声音颤抖着发问：  
“Mr.stark...”

Tony被展现在他眼前的这一幕给刺痛了。他没有说话，只是暗自攥紧了拳头。  
一旁的Anthony原本没想就这样停下，但是一听到从年轻人口中发出的是“死对头”Tony Stark的名字，便放开了Peter。  
Anthony先是理了理自己有些松垮的衣衫，转过身来对留着棕发的男人道：“原来是Tony Stark，幸会幸会。”  
他开始自顾自的介绍着，口吻却加重了些，“你真该为了打扰到我们的幸事而感到抱歉。”  
男人率先走出了电梯，临走之前没有选择越过Tony，而是狠狠的撞了一下他的肩膀。  
“不好意思，你挡道了。”  
Peter在看到Tony的那一刻，除了开头的那声招呼就再没多说一句话。还能够说上什么呢？能被Stark先生亲自撞见这一幕，已经不能够在出现在男人面前了吧。  
年轻人不断低着头想要从Tony面前走过去，此刻他只想要略过这个男人前去追赶上Anthony的步伐。  
却没想道就在侧过身的那一刻被Tony牢牢的抓住了手臂，男人有些低沉的口吻对着他道：“我有些话要和你说。”

没有想到有这一幕的Peter吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，同时走在前面的Anthony此刻也回过头不爽的皱起了眉。  
男人的视线紧紧的捕捉到了他们之间唯一的肢体接触，“Tony Stark，你这是什么意思？”  
Peter怕Anthony生气，因为他见识过男人发怒的样子，当下的这种情况像是一场灾难到来之前的前兆。  
年轻人轻微的甩开了Tony拉住他的那只手，开始向前面的Anthony跑去。  
Tony看到自己那只被甩掉的手，一瞬间有些发愣。  
“先生，请你不要生气。我去和他说会话，一会就会回来了。”Peter攥住了Anthony的手，轻轻地摇了摇，像是在平日里对着他撒娇那样。  
Anthony没有回话，他还是皱着眉头紧盯着站在电梯门口的那个男人。  
“Anthony，Please...”年轻人一句细小的哀求成功换回了男人的神智，Anthony回过头来看着Peter朝着他散发出来的Puppy eyes，笑着摸了摸他的头。

“在叫一声Anthony试试看。”  
Peter听话的重复了一遍，得来男人包涵宠溺性质的一个吻。Anthony用食指刮了刮年轻人的鼻尖，肉眼可见的心情转好。  
“我只给你十五分钟的时间叙旧，说完了话立马回到我身边。听清楚了没？”  
Peter轻微的点了点头，Anthony又在他额头上落下一个吻，转身走了。  
见到男人走远之后，他才开始小幅度的往Tony的方向踱步。年轻人故意走的很慢，因为他还没有想好要怎么和Tony解释。  
关于电梯一事，关于跳槽去了Anthony的企业机构，关于分手...  
还没等到他的凑近，Tony却突然朝着他大步流星的走了过来。Peter有些被吓到了，他开始害怕男人会对着他作出的举动。  
Tony一靠近他就把Peter拦腰抱住开始往摄像头的死角里带。年轻人对这一幕还明显有些没有缓过来，直到他后背终于贴到了墙壁上面，而男人一掌重重地拍在了他右耳旁边。  
Peter才终于感觉到了大事不妙。

他被困在男人的双臂之间，正面是Tony有些起伏着的胸膛。等到男人呼出来的气不断的扑到他的脸上，Peter才开始抬起头注视着他。  
“Mr.stark.. 您这是要...”  
“我都听到了。”  
“...什么？”  
“你刚才叫了他的名字，叫他Anthony。”  
Peter低着头不知道回应什么，下一秒过去他又被Tony Stark强制性重新抬起下巴，男人再逼迫着注视他。  
“你就那么喜欢他？就如同当下厌恶着我的模样？”  
Peter想要偏过头摆脱男人的控制，这一幕成功的将Tony刺伤。他开始自嘲的笑着，“现在就连我多碰你一下你都不愿..”  
“你变心了吗？快要把对我的心思给过渡到他身上去了吗？”

“不是的...”Peter小声地回应着，“我就快要套取到Anthony Stark企业公司的最高机密了.. 我马上就可以回到您的身边了。”  
年轻人双手握住了Tony的手臂，用恳求的语气附在男人的耳朵外围说着，“你要等我，Tony。”  
被这一声“Tony”给刺激到的男人只觉得全身上下所有的血液开始往下涌去，他再也无法克制住自己，如同这些日子以来一直等待难忍的心一般。  
Tony开始不断的吻着他，吻着属于自己的男孩。如果可以，他真的想要对外宣布，Peter Parker是他唯一的专属恋人。  
但是当下还有对头公司要搞，Peter又被派去了当Anthony那边的卧底，这项指令还是由他本人亲自下达的。  
此刻的Tony什么都不去想，只顾当下的痛快就好。如果可以，他真想要抱着他的Peter就在这里干脆干上一发，管他什么其他企业，对立机构，还有那个Anthony。  
他只想要抱着他的Peter，仅此而已。

“等一下.. 哈，Mr.stark.. 别在这里。我等一下还要回去...”一些细小的呻吟声从Peter的嘴里穿出来，这令Tony变得更加变本加厉了。  
“叫我的名字，pete。我不喜欢你叫我先生..”男人吸啄着Peter的嘴角，动作极其温柔的说着。  
“Tony.. 唔！”  
话还没说完，男人再度吻了上去，这一次比之前的攻势来的更猛。被唤作Tony的男人重新张口唅住了Peter的唇，他在一步步耐心的教着他心爱的男孩：“张嘴，对。就像这样吸住我的舌头..”  
男人朝着Peter嘴里不断地用舌头展开攻势，事实上他的男孩也学的很快，两个人的舌尖成功的交缠在了一起。  
他们相互交换着彼此的唾液，口水冒出的声音滋滋作响。有一些还未吞进去的开始顺着嘴角留下，又被Tony低头吸吮了回去。  
“你待在他的身边多久了？”  
“唔.. 差不多，快三个月了吧..”  
“这段期间，他有碰到你身体的哪个部分吗？”  
Peter的心里漏掉了半拍，有些执拗的开口：“就您刚才看到的那些... 已经是全部了。”  
Tony明显的不相信，手开始往Peter的身体上游走摸索着。男人透过衬衣挑逗着Peter的乳尖，嘴角带着些坏笑，“这里，他有碰过吗？”

“！！”感觉到了舒服的男孩开始朝着他的方向轻微的挺起胸膛，有些往男人的手边送的意思。  
“还没有.. 先生。”  
“真乖。”Tony奖励性的勾了勾Peter的下巴，后者欢喜地蹭了蹭他带着薄茧的手掌。  
接着男人的手透过他的衬衣，摸向男孩脊背上那好看的蝴蝶骨。好看的眼睛里透露出有些皎洁的目光，“那你，有没有在他的后背上，抓上印记？”  
Peter下意识性的摇头，他的眼睛紧紧地盯住站在他身前的男人，生怕他眼睛里透露出些许的不满。  
“也没有，先生... Peter不敢。”  
这一次，Tony坏心眼的在男孩的腰上掐了一把。Peter腿一软差点跌在他的怀里，男孩感觉到Tony贴着他的胸膛距离他更近了。  
Tony的手开始向下游走，伸进了男孩的外裤缝里，Peter心里一惊，只感觉到了男人隔着内裤轻微的按揉着Peter有些勃起的性器。  
Peter轻微的息喘着，胸口也有些起伏。  
他感受到了Tony此时正在用拇指跟食指捏着自己分身的头部，并且揪住了它。  
“那么这里，也应该没有被他看到吧？”

“真的没有！先生，请不要再继续..”话还未说完，男人却继续进攻了。Tony的手指来到了男孩的身后，胸膛也完全覆盖住了Peter。  
男人的手指先是掐了一把Peter挺翘的臀部，刺激的男孩有些颤抖。Tony见达到了目的，轻笑一声，Peter只感觉自己的脸颊更红了。  
他环住了男人的腰，不断把他贴向自己。企图博得男人更多的怜爱，嘴里却和此番动作极其地不一致：“先生，请不要再继续.. 哈。”  
原来Tony已经成功地触碰到了Peter的敏感地带，他的手指一路探寻到了男孩臀部的中心位置。一个漆黑幽深的洞口，男人坏心眼的往那上面戳了戳。  
“啊！先生.. 请你不要！停下..”Peter这下抱住Tony的力度更大了，像个树懒一样挂在上面。嘴里还在小声的哀求着，想要男人放过他。  
然而Tony的食指围绕着那个洞穴周围不断地画着圈，这使得男孩唯一剩下的一点力道全部用来抱紧男人了，根本无力招架。  
“这里的话.. 有没有人开发过？Peter，我要你回答我。”男人附在Peter的左耳旁边，声音听起来格外的性感，Peter只觉得此时大脑一片空白，什么都不能思考了。满脑子都是Tony的声音，Tony.. Tony..  
我喜欢他，我.. 想要得到他。  
“没有被人，呜.. 是只为了先生才..”Tony听出了男孩嘴里的呜咽声，满意地笑了。能够捉弄他的男孩，总让他觉得有趣。  
“很好。”得到了满意的答复的Tony把手从Peter的裤子里抽离了出来，好看的眼睛眯了眯。一只手勾住了男孩的脖子，用那只没有触碰过男孩的手在Peter嘴边勾勒着。  
“记住你今天说过的话，你是只属于谁的男孩？”  
“Tony Stark...”  
得到答案的Tony把手指伸进了男孩的口中，在里面不断翻搅着。很快地，他发现Peter的舌头也跟他纠缠在了一起，男孩舒爽的抬头并眯起了眼睛。

“做得不错。”Tony回应着，他带着男孩的手往自己的身下指引。那里已经明显的凸起了一个小帐篷，Peter立刻就懂了，他只觉得自己身后的洞穴也有些逐渐缩紧，同样期待着男人的探入。  
“当你完成这项任务以后，我会给你一个房间号。记得到时候来找我，”Tony亲吻着男孩的面颊，“完事之后，我们就结婚，好吗？”  
男孩有些不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，喜悦的泪水在他眼睛里打转。  
自己终于等到这一刻了... 之前所受的委屈，在这一刻全部都消失不见了。  
“好。”他在心里这样回应着，什么都无所谓了。Peter注视着眼前的这个男人，他爱Tony Stark，Tony Stark也爱着他。  
只是这样就够了。  
我什么都答应你。

视频中的Tony跟Peter又深情的吻在了一起，像是从此再也没了阻碍一样。居然还是舌吻，高清的画面能够清楚的看到舌头交缠的弧度。  
Anthony坐在贵宾车的后座里被刺激的直接打翻了咖啡杯，男人气的手部青筋暴起。  
“Tony Stark，我不会让你就这样得逞的。”

END.


End file.
